


afterglow

by Bob_The_Other_Zombie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (rated m for safety but its mostly just vague implications), F/F, anyway how about that date huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_The_Other_Zombie/pseuds/Bob_The_Other_Zombie
Summary: “You guys are the only family that I have. And I think, um...I am so scared.” A ficlet about hands and eyes.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	afterglow

Afterward, they lie there in silence, tangled in the soft sheets of Beau's bed. It's a pleasant feeling, to be tired not from blizzards and mortal peril, but from water slides and ninja dogs and just enjoying each other's company. Beau's half-draped on top of Yasha, her head on Yasha's chest, and Yasha thinks Beau's falling asleep from the slow way she's breathing. She's not sure she can follow, just yet. She wants to enjoy it for as long as it lasts: Beau in her arms, the luxury of the tower, the knowledge that, whatever tomorrow brought, tonight they were safe, and warm, and together.

Beau mutters something, nestling closer, and as she shifts, Yasha catches sight of the red eye on her back. Beau had left the bandage on her hand, an unspoken refusal to let the night be dominated by the upcoming battle, but in the quiet, the future is much harder to ignore. Yasha absentmindedly strokes Beau's back, her gaze drifting up to the mirror above them, to the reflection of the tattoo spread over Beau's shoulder blades.

She wonders if Beau is dreaming right now. What Beau and Caleb see in their dreams, and what it's slowly doing to their minds. Whether Beau will wake up the next morning with a new red eye, in Yasha's arms and Yasha completely unable to stop it. She truly believes her purpose is to protect her new family, or at least, after a lifetime of having choice taken away from her, it's what she really, really wants to do. She's spent so much time trying to think of a way to keep Beau from ending up like Molly, herself but not herself at all- or worse, dead from Yasha's own problems. She knew the Mighty Nein were getting stronger every day, but there was no guarantee that the rematch with the Tomb Takers would stop what was happening until they dealt with the city. And Yasha doesn't know how to deal with the city. She doesn't know if any of them do.

Yasha takes Beau's hand, feeling the roughness of the bandage against her palm, and kisses it right where she knows the red eye to be. Beau shifts again, her eyelids drifting open as she looks up at Yasha.

"Kind of a mood killer, isn't it?" she says. Her voice is soft, but there's an undercurrent of assurance, of refusal to be scared. Yasha wonders how much of that is an act.

"No," she says, pulling Beau closer. "We'll find a way."

And Yasha means it. She really, really means it.


End file.
